These days, many surveillance cameras are installed everywhere, and techniques of sensing occurrence of an event in an image obtained by a surveillance camera and recording and storing the image have been developed.
In particular, with an increase in the number of installed surveillance cameras, multi-channel image display systems that receive images from a plurality of cameras and monitor a monitoring-target area have been developed.
However, such image display systems provide a live image and a recorded image using different layouts and interfaces, and therefore, a user who is watching the live image needs to change a mode to watch the recorded image.